timetravellersfandomcom-20200214-history
Ratchet Gladiator
Ratchet Gladiator '''''Ratchet: Deadlocked''''' ('''''Ratchet: Gladiator''''' in PAL regions, also known as '''''Ratchet & Clank 4''''') is a [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/3D_computer_graphics 3D] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Platform_game platformer]–[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Shooter_game shooter] video game developed by [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Insomniac_Games Insomniac Games] and published by [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sony_Computer_Entertainment Sony]. Released for the PlayStation 2 in [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/2005_in_video_gaming 2005], it is the fourth game in the ''[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ratchet_%26_Clank_(series) Ratchet & Clank]'' series, following ''[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ratchet_%26_Clank:_Up_Your_Arsenal Ratchet & Clank: Up Your Arsenal]''. A preview of this game appears in the back of the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jak_X:_Combat_Racing Jak X: Combat Racing] manual. The game's story begins as [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ratchet_(Ratchet_%26_Clank) Ratchet], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Ratchet_%26_Clank_characters#Clank Clank], and [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Ratchet_%26_Clank_characters#Big_Al Al] are abducted and forced to compete in "Dreadzone", a violent game show in which heroes are forced to kill each other. Ratchet is given a "DeadLock" collar, which will explode if he becomes uncooperative. Ratchet defeats Dreadzone's most successful gladiators, the Exterminators, and becomes one of Dreadzone's most popular contestants. The three must find a way to deactivate the collars, and free the other heroes being held prisoner. The gameplay is similar to other games in the series, but focuses more on shooter aspects rather than platforming. The player, as Ratchet, fights in Dreadzone tournaments across the "Shadow Sector" in the "Solana" Galaxy, with a large variety of weapons. This game was the first in the series to feature cooperative gameplay in a story mode, and also includes an online multiplayer mode. Some vehicles return from previous games, and new ones are introduced. For the first time, Clank was not a playable character. ''Deadlocked'' was met with generally favorable reviews, although slightly lower than its predecessors, with some criticism being aimed at its darker tone and the removal of Clank as a playable character. [[http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Ratchet:_Deadlocked&action=edit&section=1 edit]]Voice Actors *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/James_Arnold_Taylor James Arnold Taylor] as Ratchet, Announcer *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/David_Kaye David Kaye] as Clank, Robot C *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jim_Ward_(voice_actor) Jim Ward] as ShallShack, Groom, Qwark *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Armin_Shimerman Armin Shimerman] as Dr. Nefarious *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Leslie_Carrara-Rudolph Leslie Carrara-Rudolph] as Commander Sasha, Bride, Slugha *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Andr%C3%A9_Sogliuzzo André Sogliuzzo] as Ace Hardlight *[http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Chris_Hatfield&action=edit&redlink=1 Chris Hatfield] as Big Al of Al's Roboshack *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Travis_Davis Travis Davis] as Green, Kid Nova *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Nika_Futterman Nika Futterman] as Juanita, Kid B, Janice, Hydro Girl, Baby Seal *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Daran_Norris Daran Norris] as Dallas *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mona_Marshall Mona Marshall] as Kid A, Kid C *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Phil_Morris_(actor) Phil Morris] as Reactor, Merc, Captain Starshield *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Michael_Bell Michael Bell] as Gleeman Vox, Lawrence *[http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Sylvia_Amerito&action=edit&redlink=1 Sylvia Amerito] as Female Computer Voice [[http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Ratchet:_Deadlocked&action=edit&section=2 edit]]Gameplay The gameplay of ''Ratchet: Deadlocked'' is similar to that of previous ''Ratchet & Clank'' games, with a combination of shooting, action, and platforming, although it focuses more on shooter aspects of the series, with very little platforming. ''Deadlocked'' was the first game in the ''Ratchet and Clank'' series to have an adjustable difficulty level,[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ratchet:_Deadlocked#cite_note-europebooklet-0 [1]] and is also the first to have a cooperative story mode with two players.[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ratchet:_Deadlocked#cite_note-gamingtarget-4 [5]] The player controls Ratchet from a third-person perspective, competing in missions and tournaments, defeating enemies, or occasionally controlling vehicles. "Combat Bots", two robots which follow the player in most missions, give Ratchet extra firepower, and perform several tasks for him, such as planting explosives.[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ratchet:_Deadlocked#cite_note-europebooklet-0 [1]] Combat bots can be upgraded and given new paint schemes, head designs, and weapons.[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ratchet:_Deadlocked#cite_note-europebooklet-0 [1]] After completing missions, the player is awarded a certain amount of "Dreadpoints" and bolts, the game's form of currency. Bolts can also be picked up from defeated enemies, or found in hidden "Jackpot" crates.[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ratchet:_Deadlocked#cite_note-europebooklet-0 [1]] There are ten weapons in ''Deadlocked'', lower than most other games in the series. Weapons can be modified using a large range of "Alpha" and "Omega" mods, which improve weapon abilities. Alpha mods improve statistics such as rate-of-fire and ammunition capacity, while Omega mods add a secondary effect to weapons, such as [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Napalm napalm], or the ability to freeze enemies.[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ratchet:_Deadlocked#cite_note-europebooklet-0 [1]] The Omega mods can only be equipped if a weapon supports it ("Remember: some weapons aren't compatible with certain Omega mods"). As the player progresses, more weapons and mods become available, such as the "Arbiter", a rocket launcher, and the "Magma Cannon", a shotgun-like weapon. Weapons and mods are bought from vendors, which also sell ammunition, using bolts. As weapons gain experience, they will upgrade to more powerful versions, to a maximum of level 10 (further upgrades, however, can still be bought in "challenge mode"). The game's health system, [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Nanotechnology Nanotech], can also be upgraded through experience. Whenever the player takes damage, it can be partially restored by breaking nanotech crates.[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ratchet:_Deadlocked#cite_note-europebooklet-0 [1]] Clank, Ratchet's robotic best friend, is only a playable character if his skin is unlocked, and cannot be used as a jet-pack device by Ratchet, unlike older games..[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ratchet:_Deadlocked#cite_note-europebooklet-0 [1]] Instead, he acts as mission control, giving the player advice during gameplay.[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ratchet:_Deadlocked#cite_note-europebooklet-0 [1]] A skin for a second player in cooperative mode, however, named "Alpha Clank", can be used.[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ratchet:_Deadlocked#cite_note-europebooklet-0 [1]] In cooperative mode, the second player takes the place of the combat bots. The Bot's gadgets can be used by the players instead, when necessary.[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ratchet:_Deadlocked#cite_note-europebooklet-0 [1]] Players in cooperative mode must share weapons and ammunition supply, and as a result, both players cannot use the same weapon at the same time.[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ratchet:_Deadlocked#cite_note-europebooklet-0 [1]] There are four playable vehicles throughout ''Deadlocked''.[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ratchet:_Deadlocked#cite_note-europebooklet-0 [1]] The "Hovership", a laser equipped aircraft, the "Puma", a type of armored car, and the "Landstalker", essentially a large platform with four spider-like mechanical legs and weapons, can all be used by two players simultaneously at any time.[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ratchet:_Deadlocked#cite_note-europebooklet-0 [1]] The "Hoverbike", a hovering vehicle used for both racing and combat, can only be used by one player.[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ratchet:_Deadlocked#cite_note-europebooklet-0 [1]] After completing the game, the player may choose to enter "challenge mode". In challenge mode, weapons can be upgraded further, more mods can be purchased, and additional "Extras" are made available.[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ratchet:_Deadlocked#cite_note-europebooklet-0 [1]] The game also features online and local multiplayer modes. Up to four players may play locally in offline multiplayer matches.[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ratchet:_Deadlocked#cite_note-europebooklet-0 [1]] The online mode supports a USB Keyboard and a USB Headset,[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ratchet:_Deadlocked#cite_note-europebooklet-0 [1]] and all levels from single player are available in multiplayer.[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ratchet:_Deadlocked#cite_note-insomniac_pressrelease-5 [6]] Players can play in "Conquest" mode, in which teams try to capture territory, "Deathmatch" mode, where players gain points by killing each other, "Capture the Flag" mode, where up to four teams attempt to capture their opponent's flags, "King of the Hill" mode, where players gain points by staying in a holographic circle, and "Juggernaut" mode, similar to deathmatch, but where one player has vastly improved abilities.[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ratchet:_Deadlocked#cite_note-europebooklet-0 [1]] [[http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Ratchet:_Deadlocked&action=edit&section=3 edit]]Plot Following the events of ''[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ratchet_%26_Clank:_Up_Your_Arsenal Ratchet & Clank: Up Your Arsenal]'', Ratchet, Clank and Al have been given the job of running the Starship Phoenix. After the crew are informed that many heroes have disappeared,[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ratchet:_Deadlocked#cite_note-6 [7]] robots overrun the Phoenix, taking Ratchet, Clank, and Al captive. They are transported to the Shadow Sector, a lawless region of the Solana Galaxy. Ratchet meets Gleeman Vox, the creator of Dreadzone, a barbaric game show in which contestants try to kill each other. Ratchet is being forced to compete in Dreadzone,[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ratchet:_Deadlocked#cite_note-7 [8]] and is now wearing a "DeadLock" collar which will explode if he becomes uncooperative or boring.[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ratchet:_Deadlocked#cite_note-8 [9]] Collectively referred to as "Team DarkStar", Ratchet and crew must fight for their lives. Al serves as the mechanic for Ratchet's new combat bots, Merc and Green, while Clank serves as his "Mission Engineer".[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ratchet:_Deadlocked#cite_note-9 [10]] Ratchet and the combat bots (or a second player) compete across a series of battle courses and tournaments on different planets, clearing challenge after challenge, while Ratchet becomes Dreadzone's most popular contestant. Ratchet gains victories against the Dreadzone Exterminators, a group of contestants who serve as [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Boss_(video_gaming) bosses]. Eventually, [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Gleeman_Vox Gleeman Vox] offers to make Ratchet the head of the Exterminators.[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ratchet:_Deadlocked#cite_note-10 [11]] Ratchet, disgusted by Dreadzone, flatly refuses the offer.[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ratchet:_Deadlocked#cite_note-11 [12]] Enraged, Vox orders that Ratchet be sent to the "Gauntlet of Doom", a course thought to be unbeatable.[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ratchet:_Deadlocked#cite_note-12 [13]] After Ratchet successfully completes the Gauntlet of Doom, he returns to his DreadZone containment area, where Clank has found a way to shut down the containment fields holding the other heroes prisoner. Ratchet travels to Dreadzone Station's control level to destroy the central computer. Upon his arrival at the control level, Ratchet discovers that Vox has wired the station to explode, and if Ratchet cannot deactivate the explosives, everyone there will die, including the fans. Running a massive gauntlet of enemies and destroying three power generators, Ratchet deactivates the containment fields and unlocks the station's escape shuttles. Ratchet's final battle with Vox follows. After his defeat, Vox reactivates the self-destruct sequence via remote control, planning to kill both himself and Ratchet to gain "the best ratings I've ever had!"[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ratchet:_Deadlocked#cite_note-13 [14]] The last shuttle, however, piloted by Al, swoops in to rescue Ratchet. Ratchet leaps aboard with Merc, Green, and Vox's pet, where Clank removes his DeadLock collar. Dreadzone Station explodes soon afterwards, blowing Vox apart and leaving his robotic arm the only thing left of him. After the credits, Nefarious and Lawrence make a cameo appearance, still trapped on the asteroid. Nefarious states that they were supposed to be coming in range of a space station, to which Lawrence retorts he had no idea it was going to explode. Nefarious gets angry and short-circuits, and we hear a clip from Lance and Janice as the game ends. [[http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Ratchet:_Deadlocked&action=edit&section=4 edit]]